Beyonders' Legacies
by Athestus
Summary: Thirteen-year-old Nia entered a mysterious gateway during a family trip and discovered a new world, Lyrian—a place where she might find the answers to the questions she had always asked as a kid: "Where is my Father?" "Why didn't I get to see him?" "Does he love me?" And more importantly, "Who is he?" (My own sequel to Beyonders Series by Brandon Mull)
1. A Different World

****Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyonders Series and its characters. They all belong to Brandon Mull. I only own this story's plot.  
****

 **CHAPTER 1: A DIFFERENT WORLD**

 **T** his is a mistake. She is _not_ the Heroine. I told you that gateway is not ready yet," said a first voice. The speaker, Nia could tell, was _very_ annoyed. Questions swirled in Nia's mind.

 _What gateway?_ She thought. _I am must be either dreaming or just losing my mind._

She pushed those questions out of her mind and focused on listening, or rather eavesdropping, to the conversation with her eyes close.

"I don't believe so. That gateway is very much ready," another voice replied. This one sounded anxious yet at the same time confident.

"If the gateway is really ready like you said, then, we must have summoned the wrong person. We must return her to her own world immediately. We already have many problems here and we can't afford to have another one," the first voice said, She was clearly getting more annoyed by the other speaker's stubbornness.

"We may have summoned a different person but my senses tell me that we have summoned the _right_ person. She will be able to help us in some way. I am sure of it. After all, Esmira always said to trust your senses," the second voice insisted.

"Then maybe your senses are wrong. Maybe the _late_ Esmira was wrong. Maybe . . ."

A stern voice cut her out, "Enough you two. There will be no disrespecting of Esmira in my presence. Understood?"

The voice came from a third speaker. Her voice held a kind of authority that immediately stopped the other two from arguing.

"Yes, Your Eminence," the first voice answered quietly.

"Good," there was a pause. Then she continued, "It looks like the girl has awoken."

There was silence which was broken when the third voice spoke.

"You can open your eyes now, my dear," the third voice said. Nia couldn't believe it. She was a good actress. How can she be easily caught?

She slowly opened her eyes and looked towards the source of the voices. She saw three women looking at her with different expressions.

The first one, the woman on the left, looked at her like all of these were Nia's doings. She assumed that this was the source of the first voice. She was wearing a fine-looking white robe and has a couple of accessories on her. She looked around her mid-twenties but something told Nia that the woman was much older than that.

 _It must be her eyes,_ Nia said in her mind. _They seem to be much older than her face._

The second woman, the one on the right, looks kinder than the first one. She realized that she must be the second speaker. She was clad in the same way as the previous woman and also looked to be in her mid-twenties.

She turned her attention to the last woman. She was also wearing a robe but hers was much more elegant-indicating that she has higher authority and position compared to the last two women. Her robe is golden and has a lot of golden accessories on her. She looked like she was around thirty but like the others Nia also got the feeling that this woman was also older than she looks. Only this time, the woman is much, much older than the first two.

She was pulled out her thoughts when the middle woman spoke. "You two are dismissed."

The woman on the left looked like she was about to argue but then decided against it. "Yes, Your Eminence."

The two women bowed to their leader and went out of the room. The remaining woman turned to Nia, "Hello, my dear. I'm glad you're awake. I am Ulani, the Oracle of Mianamon."

At first, Nia didn't know what to say. She was afraid that she might anger the oracle so she took the least dangerous option.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Ulani, I mean, Your Eminence," she said while bowing to the oracle.

"There is no need for formalities, for you are a guest here. Also, you may call me Ulani. Now, may I know your name?"

"It's Nia."

"Very well, Nia. Do you know where you are?" Ulani asked. Then as if she had a good dose of caffeine, Nia suddenly became aware that she doesn't know where she was. And that made her nervous.

"Where am I? Who were those two? What did they mean when they said that they summoned the wrong person?"

"Calm down, Nia. You are overwhelming yourself," Ulani said patiently. "To answer your questions, you are in Lyrian, in Mianamon to be exact. Those two are my acolytes. They study Edomic here in the temple. As for what they were talking about," she hesitated. "You see we have . . . some problems here in Lyrian."

"What sort of problems?"

"The son of Maldor has shown himself, and he plans takeover all of Lyrian, just like what his father, Maldor, did before his downfall."

"Who is this Maldor? And, uh, who defeated him?"

"Maldor was the last wizard left in Lyrian at that time. Because of that he easily took over Lyrian. Many tried to defeat him but they all failed. Even King Galloran failed. He was imprisoned for a long time. He was only released when he was already in his weakened state. All hope was gone then. Until two Beyonders appeared, that is. They were not from this world but from your world, the Beyond. But even though they were not from this world they still helped save it from an eternity of darkness. And together with King Galloran and his rebellion they succeeded in thwarting Maldor. Thus they were dubbed, Hero and Heroine of Lyrian. After that the Heroine returned to the Beyond but the Hero remained in Lyrian in order to fulfill the prophecy."

Nia was silent. She was absorbing this new information that she had just learnt. Somehow, the story was familiar to her but she couldn't place a finger on where she had heard it before. She tried very hard to remember it but she still couldn't. Finally, she decided to push that thought away, for now. She turned to Ulani.

"Do you think that my coming here was really a mistake or it was done on purpose?"

"I am still unsure, Nia. I will try to see the future after this conversation. I might see something that can help. But for now you must rest. We will converse again tomorrow." Ulani said before standing up and heading for the door.

"Good night, Ulani," Nia called after her.

Ulani nodded then she proceeded outside.

 **Please review!**


	2. Missing

****Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyonders Series and its characters. They all belong to Brandon Mull. I only own this story's plot.  
****

 **CHAPTER 2: MISSING**

 **I** 'm sorry, ma'am but we still can't find your daughter."

"What do you mean you can't find her? Where would she be that _you_ can't find her? Are you sure that you're looking hard enough?" a woman in her early thirties screamed at the officer she was talking to.

"I don't know, ma'am but I assure you that we are doing our best. In the meantime please go home. We will tell you immediately if we find her."

"All right, officer. But please find her. I can't lose her. And I'm sorry I screamed at you. I'm just very panicked right now."

"I understand, ma'am. We will find her. Watson, please escort Ms. Woodruff and her son safely back to their house."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, officer." Then she turned to her son, "Let's go, Drake."

 **Please review!**


	3. Preparations

****Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyonders Series and its characters. They all belong to Brandon Mull. I only own this story's plot.  
****

 **CHAPTER 3: PREPARATIONS**

 **N** ia woke up the next morning feeling very well-rested. She saw a new set of clothing laid out near her and also a tray of food which is consisted of a bowl soup, roasted pheasants and other unfamiliar delicacies. A glass of what looked like lemon juice sat beside the tray along with another glass filled with water.

At the sight of food, her stomach growled. She first sampled the soup and discovered that it was really creamy and appetizing. The perfect appetizer. She finished her soup and continued on with the main course.

As she was finishing her meal, the door of her room swung open and a woman entered.

"Her Eminence requests your presence."

"Uh, sure," Nia said, unsure of how to respond.

Nia followed the woman through a labyrinth of corridors. She was sure that she would easily lose her way if she did not have a guide. After of what seemed like a long time, they were facing a set of large double doors. Her guide knocked on the door and a voice responded, "Enter."

The woman opened the door and led Nia inside after that she left.

Nia watched her leave then turned to look at the room she just entered. It was decorated with constellations, different maps and other various things. She saw Ulani sitting on a chair made of fine wood. In front of her, a map was laid out. She was studying it.

Nia stood there for some time. After a while, Ulani looked up.

"Good morning, Nia. Have you had a good sleep?"

"Good morning, too, Ulani. Yes, I had a good sleep."

"Good because you will have long journey ahead of you."

"What journey?"

"Your journey . . . to your destiny."

"What?"

Ulani ignored what she said and continued on, "You shall travel to Caberton and seek its Grand Duke. Tell him the Oracle sent you. Tell him of your story and let him be the judge of what will happen. Give this to him privately when you talk to him. This will prove that you were really sent by me." She gave her an envelope with a seal that she guessed symbolizes the Oracle.

"I don't get it. Why are you sending me away? How will I travel alone in an unknown place? I don't know my way here. I don't even have any extra clothing, much more food."

"I will provide for you. You will be given a map and provisions for your travel. You will be also given spare clothes."

Nia could only nod in response.

"And one more thing, you will not be travelling alone. I will provide companions for you until you reach the end of the jungle. Now you must prepare for your journey. Ankea will lead you back to your room. There you will find all you need. She will be waiting for you outside your door and then lead you back to me when you are ready."

"Thank you for your help, Ulani."

"Don't thank me yet, my dear Beyonder. Not yet."

Nia turned to exit the room. Outside, her guide was waiting for her.

"Please take me to my room."

The acolyte just nodded at her, then proceeded to guide her back to her room.

As she gathered what she thought she might need, which is not much, she wondered what was really her purpose here. She finished packing her belongings and had already started changing her clothes. She was surprised to see that it actually fitted her. After that she headed to the door to see Ankea waiting for her again.

"Are you ready?"

Nia nodded. Her guide led her through a different set of corridors. Her journey in this one was much faster than the previous one. Finally they took their last turn and in front of them stood an elegant door. Standing beside the door was Ulani. She was carrying a satchel which she gave to Nia. Waiting with her are two monkey-like creatures. They were carrying spears with them.

"These are your escorts, Bahootsa and Chimpas. They are treefolks, children of Certius. Like us, they also dwell here in the Southern Jungle and they can guide you safely out the jungle. Bahootsa also guided the Hero and his companions when they were still fighting Maldor. While Chimpas guided the Heroine," Ulani said while gesturing to the treefolks. "After you exit the jungle, consult your map. It is inside the satchel. Safe journey, Nia Elaine Woodruff, daughter of Lyrian. You have great destiny awaiting you. Even without your heritage you are still great." Ulani said with an air of finality. Her face had knowing look on it.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Now go." She nodded to the treefolks. Nia forced herself out of her shock and followed them towards the start of her long journey.

 **Please review!**


	4. Lyrian

****Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyonders Series and its characters. They all belong to Brandon Mull. I only own this story's plot.  
****

 **CHAPTER 4: LYRIAN**

 **W** here are you going, Mom?"

Rachel jumped as her thirteen-year-old son suddenly appeared at the door. She was busy packing that she didn't notice her son approaching her.

"I'm going to find your sister, Drake."

"But the officers said that they will find her."

"Yes, but they can't find her, son."

"What do you mean 'they can't find her'? Do you know where she is? Tell me, Mom. Please." His voice was pleading and it hurt Rachel. Finally she sighed.

"I think it's time for you to know."

Drake looked confused. What would he need to know?

"Do you remember the stories I used to tell you when you two were younger?"

"The one about Lyrian? Yes, I remember."

"That 'story' is true. And I think . . . your sister is in Lyrian right now."

"You're kidding. Are you sure you're okay, Mom? I think you're worrying too much. I think I should call your doctor."

"Do you think I would joke about this, Ferrin Drake Io Woodruff?"

Drake gulped. Now he's sure his mother was serious when she said his full name.

"No, Mom . . . but is it really true? Is there really a Lyrian?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Because," She grimaced as if she was relieving a painful memory ". . . because I have been there. And I was that girl."

"Really?"

"Yes, Drake. And you and your sister were named after my friends, mostly whom are dead."

"Awesome!"

"It's not 'awesome', Drake. Many died in that war, including my closest friends . . ."

"I don't mean the war. It's awesome because I was named after real heroes. Not just those in make-believe stories."

"Enough now. Go to your room. I have to finish packing. You should pack, too."

"I'll come with you?"

"No. You'll be staying with your grandparents until I return."

"But, Mom . . ."

"My decision is final, Drake. Now back to your room."

"Yes, Mother."

Rachel knew that she hurt her son because he called her Mother. She stopped him before she could go.

"Look, son, I don't want you to be in danger too. I have a suspicion that something bad is happening in Lyrian. And if that's the case, it's very dangerous for you."

"I understand, Mom. I'll go to my room now."

"Thank you, Drake. I promise, I will bring your sister back immediately when I find her."

"But what if Lyrian is really in danger. Will you just leave it? What will you do?"

Again, Rachel grimaced. Her son had a point. She couldn't just leave Lyrian in danger. She needed to protect it. But she must also protect her daughter from danger. And her daughter would be in danger if she stayed there. Though she knew deep inside that her daughter is needed by Lyrian, just as she was when she was still there.

"I will do what is right."

 **Please review!**


	5. Caberton

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyonders Series and its characters. They all belong to Brandon Mull. I only own this story's plot.**

 **CHAPTER 5: CABERTON**

 **N** ia and her treefolk escorts reached the end of jungle in just two hours. She consulted her map to know which way she should travel. According to her map, Caberton is just an hour away from where she is right now.

An hour passed before she finally reached Caberton. Before she could enter, she was halted by the guard.

"What is your business here?"

"I am here to see the Grand Duke of Caberton."

"Do you have an appointment with him?"

"Uh . . . no. But the acolytes of the Southern Jungle sent me."

The guard pondered with it for a while before speaking again.

"All right, you may proceed. Rufus, escort the girl _straight_ to the Grand Duke."

"Yes, sire."

The guard grunted and then continued his previous work. Nia, on the other hand, followed Rufus through the bustling streets of Caberton. After a while they stopped at another gate. Rufus led Nia inside the gate. They passed a magnificent garden before stopping at the doors to the throne room. Once inside, Rufus dropped to a bow before the man on the throne. Nia followed her example.

"Milord, someone is here to see you," Rufus said while gesturing to Nia "She claims that she was sent by the acolytes."

"Very well, Rufus. You are dismissed now. Return to your duties. I will speak to her alone. And please assign guards at the door. No one shall enter until I say so. Is that understood?"

"Yes, milord," Rufus left the room while the man beckoned Nia to rise.

 _He looks friendly enough,_ Nia decided.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Nia."

"Nia?" The man looked shocked. He stood up and circled Nia while murmuring to himself.

"No, no, no. Not her. Far from it. Probably named after her, or maybe someone else. She might not even be from this world. She looks familiar though. Have I seen her before? No, probably not. I would have remembered. But why is she so familiar?"

When he finished his musings, he looked at Nia, "Tell me your story, _Beyonder_. How did you enter this world? How did you come to be in the acolytes' care?"

"According to the acolytes, they were trying to summon the Heroine, but they got me instead. But one acolyte argued that they summoned the right person, me. And Ulani said she looked into the future and said that I must go to you. She told me to give you this as proof that I am telling the truth." She gave him the envelope with the letter

He opened it and read it.

 _My Revered Grand Duke Jason,_

 _Greetings, Hero. It is true that the girl was really sent by me. It is also true that we summoned her. But I am still unsure of what her purpose is._

 _But I think you will be interested to know who her parents are. I know who they are but I will not tell you for the time is not right yet._

 _Protect her Lord Jason for she will be very dear to you. Soon._

 _Your old friend,_

 _Ulani_

 _P.S. Send my regards to her mother when you meet her._

"I believe you. Follow me. We will talk in a more private place. I'm Jason, and also a fellow Beyonder."

 **Please review!**


	6. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyonders Series and its characters. They all belong to Brandon Mull. I only own this story's plot.**

 **CHAPTER 6: SURPRISE**

 **N** ight has fallen when Rachel snuck out of her parents' house. She left her son, Drake, there. Her parent did not know that she had planned to leave. Only her son knew of it that's why she made sure he was asleep before leaving.

Her destination was Vista Point Zoo, the place where Jason used to work before he got swallowed by the hippo that was really a portal to Lyrian. Now that she was thinking about it, she realized how much she missed him. She wondered how he was doing back in Lyrian.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a rustle behind her. The familiar feeling of being followed returned to her. She was feeling it ever since she left the house but she ignored. She was just being paranoid. But then another rustle was heard and this time she couldn't ignore it. She listened once more, trying to determine where the sound came from. She heard another rustle towards her left. She silently approached the source of the sound. Then without warning she tackled whoever it was following her and got him into a headlock.

"M-mom . . . I-it . . . It's m . . . me. Ca . . . an-can't breathe."

It was her son that was following her. She released him then made him turn to her.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Mom. But I can't just stand back while my sister is in danger. You said that I have to protect her and I will. Please let me come. And besides, something keeps nagging me, telling me that I must come." Drake whispered seriously.

Rachel looked at her son. She was shocked at what he said. He was rarely serious. She looked at her son's eyes, which were the same color as his father's, and saw determination in them. He wasn't going to back down. That look is very familiar to her. It was the same look his father had whenever Rachel and he argued.

"You're not gonna back down, are you?"

Drake shook his head

"Why must you be like your father? That stubborn mule! When I see him again . . ." She exhaled deeply, "All right. I'll let you come. But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Young man, you are _sooo_ grounded for a year! And no complaining. Now come on."

"What?" But he still followed his mom to the hippo tank. He remembered his mom's stories to him. Could it be the same hippo that swallowed the mighty Jason Walker to Lyrian?

He saw his mom leaning on the rail, studying the hippo. Suddenly her mom climbed over the rail, and into the hippo tank. She gestured for him to follow.

 _Looks like I'm about to find out,_ he thought and then followed his mother. He and his mother submerged in the water and then the hippo swallowed them both. But instead of falling inside the hippo's throat they were sliding down a slimy tunnel that felt similar to the hippo's throat but it was wider. After a while they emerged on top of a big tree. And they were dripping wet. Luckily, his bag was waterproof so his belongings did not get wet. They climbed down the tree and her mother surveyed the area.

"It's also night here. I just hope we came on the same time period that Nia entered." She continued to look around the place.

"Wait a minute! I know this place. It's close to Caberton." She turned to Drake who was busy inspecting himself. "We'll stay here for the night, Drake. Then we'll proceed tomorrow."

"Can I at least change my clothes? I'm dripping wet. And you know what happens if I get soaked too long."

"No need to change your clothes, for now." She uttered a brief Edomic phrase that removes water from clothes. She felt the command succeed and instantly both their clothes became dry. At least her Edomic is still okay. She was slightly worried that she might be out of practice.

"Awesome, Mom. Could you teach me that? Please?"

"Sure," she replied but added under her breath, "One of these days."

"All right! So, where are we heading?"

"Caberton, Drake, Caberton."

They started the hike before dawn and reached Caberton a good hour before midday. Rachel was now wearing her clothes when she was still younger. Luckily they still fit her. She also bought clothes for Drake so that he would look less suspicious in his Beyonder clothing. They waited in line for inspection. Rachel did not want to be in trouble this early. She was not also sure if Jason is still the Duke of Caberton. Although the Caberton seems to be still the same, she was not risking it. They finally reached the end of the line and the chief guard was asking them questions.

"What's your business here in Caberton?"

"My son and I wish an audience with the Grand Duke."

"The duke forbade any audience with him at the moment. He is still speaking to the girl that just arrived here earlier. Sent by the acolytes, she claims."

When the guard said 'girl' Rachel realized that it must be Nia.

"I really need to speak to the duke. It's really important."

"I said no."

"But . . ."

"NO!" This time the guard shouted. "If you're done now leave! You're just delaying our job."

Drake stood protectively in front of his mother. "Hey, don't talk to my mother like that."

"What are you going to do, eh, boy." The guard chuckled amusedly. He pushed Drake on the ground. The poor boy landed on his backside roughly.

Before Drake could stand Rachel shouted, "That's it. You're going to pay!" Then she said several Edomic commands. Suddenly the guard flopped to the ground and the gates blew open harshly. Rachel grabbed Drake and they both bolted inside the gates. Guards followed them so Rachel did some 'minor' distractions-which consists of several explosions made by Edomic commands.

Finding the palace was easy since it was still in the same place it had been. They reached the palace gates to find several guards waiting there. Rachel wasted no time in sending them to the ground. They entered the gates, passed through the marvelous garden, and final reached the doors. She effortlessly destroyed the door and saw the site she wasn't expecting yet it made her feel both happy and nervous.

Nia and Jason were talking when a loud explosion was heard. It was followed by several smaller explosions which seem to get louder and louder. Jason ran out of the room and Nia followed him. They returned to the throne room and found guards running around. His chief guard approached him.

"What is it, Darren?"

"Intruders, milord. They are approaching the palace. You must . . ."

The doors burst open and the guards were thrown backwards. Standing outside was a big surprise for Nia and an even bigger surprise for Jason.

"Jason?" said a _very_ familiar person. Nia was really, really shocked.

 **Please review!**


	7. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyonders Series and its characters. They all belong to Brandon Mull. I only own this story's plot.**

 **CHAPTER 7: REUNION**

 **W** ho are you? What are you doing here? Are you a servant of Maldor's son? ANSWER ME, INTRUDER!" Jason shouted as he pulled out his torivorian sword. The blade's edge was wickedly sharp and can cut into anything, even titan crab shells. He still hadn't summoned his lurker bodyguard but it was waiting. The intruder sensed its presence but pretended not too.

"Jason it's me. Don't you remember me?"

His gripped on his sword faltered as he tried to remember the familiar face of this 'intruder'. It dawned on him who this is.

"Rachel? Is that really you?" He dropped his sword and ran towards Rachel, hugging the life out of her. Rachel hugged him back. While they were embracing each other, Nia snapped out of her shock.

"Drake?"

"Hey, sis. How are you? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Drake. What are you doing here? And how did you even get here? Were you summoned here too?"

"Uh, no. Actually, Mom br . . ." He wasn't able to continue because his mother cut him off.

"Nia! You're okay, you're okay," she said as she went to embrace her missing daughter.

"I'm okay, Mom. But you're choking me."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly and proceeded to fuss over her, inspecting her to see if there are any wounds, cuts, bruises or anything on her body. Drake approached his mother and sister.

"Are you really okay, sis? And, Mom, who's that man you just hugged?"

Rachel suddenly remembered Jason was there. She turned to find him standing awkwardly a little farther away from them. Before either of them could say a thing, more guards exploded into the throne room while the ones who were thrown also went to help their lord. They were all carrying weapons. Archers were also posted above them, crossbows loaded and ready to fire.

"Are you all right, milord?" His chief guard asked. His face was bloody and his body was covered with cuts of which some were bleeding profusely. A nasty cut on his leg caused him to limp as he approached Jason.

"I am all right, Darren. Tell your men to stand down. They are friends."

"But, milord, they . . ."

Jason ignored him. He turned to the guards and said in a loud voice, "Stand down. They are no threats."

Immediately the guards sheathed their weapons though some were reluctant.

"Return to your duties. Gather men to fix the damages. I want a report after it. Understood?"

"Yes, milord," the guards answered in unison and left the room without another word. Jason, on the other hand turned to Rachel and her children.

"Follow me. We will go to my study to discuss some . . . things."

Rachel nodded and said to Jason, "You may want to dismiss your torivor. I think it doesn't like where it is right now."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He looked at where his torivor was and mentally dismissed it. Before it left, it said something to Rachel.

 _Welcome back, Rachel. Prepare yourself to tell the truth and for the truth._

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for those who are reading this story. Hope you'll keep on reading. Thanks again, guys!**


	8. Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyonders Trilogy and its characters. They all belong to Brandon Mull. I only own this story's plot.**

 **CHAPTER 8: TRUTH**

 **P** lease sit down. Rachel, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. That was uncalled for."

"It's fine, Jason. You were just doing your duty."

Silence followed Rachel's statement. It lingered for a while before Drake decided to break it.

"So . . . you know each other?"

"Yes, Drake. We're . . .friends."

Nia could sense some hesitation when her mother said 'friends' but she pretended to not notice.

"How did you meet?"

This time Jason answered, "You see Lyrian at that time was under the tyrant Maldor's rule. It was on the brink of destruction. That's why the former Oracle, the one before Ulani, made a plan to summon a champion that could save Lyrian. He told someone who came to ask for advice her plan. That someone executed the plan but he others who helped him all died, except for one. He succeeded in summoning the champion, me. But she saw that I will not succeed if a fellow Beyonder doesn't help me. So she told a friend of hers to summon another Beyonder. That was your mother. We were summoned in different places but met here in Caberton, but it was called Fortaim **(AN: I don't know where Caberton is so I made this up!)** then."

"So you knew about all of this, Mom?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

"I did tell you."

"How . . ."

"Come on, sis. Remember those stories Mom used to tell us? Those stories are about Lyrian, remember?"

"Oh. Then . . . oh my gosh.. . . Mom, you're that wizard girl?" She turned to Jason, "And you are that boy who visited Darian. No wonder your story was familiar. This is unbelievable."

While Nia continued to be stunned, Jason looked at Rachel in disbelief. "You told them about Lyrian as a bed time story? Corinne and Galloran are gonna love this." He fell on the floor laughing.

"What?"

He laughed some more before finally collecting himself. "Nothing."

"Speaking of Corinne, where is she? I haven't seen her."

Jason was confused. "She's in Trensicourt, of course. Why do you ask?"

This time Rachel was also confused. "You're not living together?"

"Why would we? Her husband's gonna kill me if we did."

"Her husband . . . You're not married?"

"Of course not. What made you think so?"

Rachel felt hope spark in her chest. Does she still have a chance with Jason? Could she tell him . . . the _truth_? No, not yet. She still needs the perfect timing. But even if that timing came, which truth would she tell? Should she tell both truth at the same time? She feels so confused.

"I don't know. By the way, who's Corinne's husband?"

"It's not my place to tell. But you can ask her yourself when we get to Trensicourt."

"When is that?"

"Now if you like."

"What about Nia and Drake?"

"They should come, too. Galloran's gonna be interested to meet them."

"All right. Can I talk to you in private after this?"

"Okay. But before that I think you all need to change your outfits. Galloran's never gonna to forgive me if I did not take care of you. Oh and before I forget, Ulani sends her regards."

He summoned two of his servants and assigned each of them to Nia and Drake. They lead the two to separate rooms.

When were finally alone in the room, Rachel began to shift in her seat nervously. Jason saw this and immediately knew that Rachel was nervous. He took her hand gently, trying to sooth her nervousness.

"What do you want to talk about, Rachel?"

"It's about Nia and Drake."

"What's about them?"

"They . . . Do you know who their father is?"

"No. Who is he?"

Rachel exhaled nervously. She was going to do it. There's no backing out now.

"Remember our last night together before I left Lyrian?"

Jason nodded then it dawned on him.

"You mean . . . Rachel and Drake are . . . I'm a . . ." He wasn't able to continue because of the surprise and shock that overwhelmed him.

"Yes, Jason. You are their father."

Jason got over his shock, "Really? That's great, Rachel. Wait, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant before you left?"

"I did not know. I found out two weeks after I returned."

He bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have come with you."

"It's all right, Jason. You had no choice."

"No! It's unacceptable. I'm supposed to be there for you!"

Suddenly Rachel slapped him really hard. "SHUT UP, Jason Alexander Walker! Listen to me! It's. Not. Your. Fault. Understood?"

Jason was shocked. Rachel never slapped him, or called him in his full name, except for that one time when they were younger. And he remembered that time clearly **(AN: Not in any of the books. Just made this up.)**. He nodded numbly.

"Do they know?"

"No. I didn't tell them. All they know is that I left their father."

"You lied to them?"

"It's not technically a lie you know. I really did leave."

"So?"

"What's your point?"

"Will you tell them?" Jason asked softly.

"I don't know. I don't even know how they'll react."

"We'll tell them, together. I will never leave you again. I have a lot of making-ups to do."

"Do you think they'll understand?"

"Of course they will. They seem to be smart children. They might be upset at first but they'll get over it. After all they are our children."

"Thanks, Jason. I've missed you so much," she said as she hugged Jason.

"I missed you too, Rachel," he replied while returning the hug. "You better change your clothes. I still have your clothes last time you were here. They're in your old room."

Rachel nodded and left the room without another word.

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for those who are reading this story. Hope you'll keep on reading. Thanks again, guys!**

 **On a different note, who here had already read Brandon Mull's other series, Five Kingdoms? What did you think about it? Let me know, please!**


	9. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyonders Trilogy and its characters. They all belong to Brandon Mull. I only own this story's plot.**

 **CHAPTER 9: CONFESSIONS**

 **D** rake was led by the servant to another room. She said that it was his room while he's still in Caberton. She told him that his sister also had her own room. He thanked her and went inside his 'room'. He took a shower and checked out the wardrobe to change his clothes. He found that all the clothes inside were all princely. He put on one that fits his taste and went to inspect his large room.

He was inspecting the wall which displays all kinds of weapons when there was a knock on his door followed by a "May I enter?"

"Yeah."

The door swung open and revealed Jason, _the_ Jason Walker from his mother's stories, his idol ever since he could remember.

"You done now, Drake?"

"Yeah," he said for the second time.

Jason approached him and looked at what he was looking. "You seem to be interested in that sword."

"It looks cool. What's it made of?"

"Titan crab shell. The strongest metal next to torivorian steel."

"Really? Nice. Can I touch it?"

"Yeah, sure. Just try not to touch the sharp edge. Your mother's gonna kill me if I let you get hurt."

"Don't worry. I'll be careful," he said as he lifted the sword from its post. "Wow. It feels so light."

"It is but it's a much stronger compared to other metals and it rarely breaks."

"This is really awesome. I wonder if I'll be able to learn how to use this."

"Want me to teach you?"

"Really? You're gonna teach me how to use this?"

Jason shrugged, "Why wouldn't I? You seem like an okay kid."

"Yes! Thanks, Jason."

Jason ruffled his hair. "No problem, Drake. After all it was your namesakes Ferrin and Drake who taught me how to use a sword and how to fight with it. It will be a sort of payback for all their help. So, when do you want to start?"

"Now!"

Jason chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. Even though he still doesn't know that Jason was his father, Jason already feels like they know each other for a long time already.

Nia sat in her bed as she thought of everything that happened today. Two days ago, she was just traveling with her mother and brother. But in a blink of an eye everything changed. She was now in a world that she thought was just the product of her mother's imagination.. She was now in Lyrian. While she was happy that Lyrian was real and all her idols were really alive, or at least some of them are, she was also worried about what might happen because of the new threat, Maldor's son. She wondered if her mother already knew. Speaking of her, she wondered what she was doing now. She also wondered what her brother was up to. If she knew him well, he's probably in trouble again. Deciding to save his brother's ass yet again, she went out of her room and went to look for his brother.

After asking several servants she found out that her brother was with Jason in the training room. As she approached the training room she heard a clash of metals inside. Worried for her twin brother's safety she burst inside without knocking. She saw her brother crossing sword with Jason but they immediately stopped when they saw her.

"Uh . . . sorry. I just thought that . . . uh . . . sorry again. I'll just . . . go. Bye, Jason. See 'ya later, Drake." By now she was already blushing furiously because of embarrassment. She was about to get out when Drake called her back.

"Where are you going, sis?"

"I'm gonna find Mom. You know . . . tell her you're here 'cause she might be worried sick and all."

"Don't bother, Nia. I already informed her that we're here."

"Oh . . ."

"Come on, sis. You really gotta learn sword fighting. It's awesome! And Jason's awesome too. I also learned he also likes baseball, like me. Isn't it great? Now I won't be alone when it comes to baseball."

"Is he this talkative much?"

"You won't believe me if I told you it's only half of his usual self."

Jason chuckled and Nia joined him. Drake seemed to notice this and got confused.

"What's so funny?"

The two were now laughing on the floor so another voice answered Drake. "Nothing Drake. Nothing, except for the fact that you're terribly slow and dense like your father."

"Hey, I'm not that slow! By the way, Mom, will you now tell us who our dad is. You always bring up that I'm like him."

"Yeah, Mom."

Rachel's demeanour turned sober. "You really want to know, huh?"

"Duh." Both siblings said simultaneously. Rachel looked at Jason for support, and he nodded at her.

"All right. I guess I couldn't keep it from you much longer. Um, Jason could you please, uh . . ."

"Sure. I still have some things to do." He gave Rachel a small smile and went out.

She turned to her children and they were looking at her expectantly. Suddenly she felt nervous. "So . . ."

Nia rolled her eyes at her mother while Drake crossed his arms on his chest. "Don't 'so' us, Mom."

"All right. Well, I first met your father here. And he was about my age at that time. He was really stubborn and brave. He's _so_ dense yet smart when necessary."

"Mother, stop beating around the bush."

Rachel motioned for them to wait. "You already met him," she paused. "Your father is . . . Jason Walker."

"What?" Only Nia shouted.

"You two heard me. Jason's your father."

"Does he know?"

"Not until today."

"How did he react?"

"He got guilty."

"Oh . . ." Nia's face suddenly fell. "So he doesn't want us."

 _We're just mistakes for him,_ Nia thought bitterly. _I shouldn't have had my hopes too high._

"That's not what I meant. He got guilty because he was not there for the two of you."

"Really?" This time it was Drake who answered. "So he loves us?"

"Of course. You're his children. He'll love you no matter what. And if he doesn't, I'm still here. I'll love you always."

"Thanks, Mom. Love you, too." Drake said sincerely.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Jason I mean . . . our dad?"

Rachel looked wistful. "Yes . . ." Suddenly she was lost in deep thought, remembering all the moments she had shared with Jason.

"Mom? You okay?"

"Huh? Where was I again? Oh, yeah. You were asking if I love your father. Well, my answer is yes."

"And do you think he loves you?" Drake elbowed Nia when she said it but it was too late. Rachel heard this and she was suddenly sad.

"I . . ."

Jason, who barged in the room, cut her off. "Of course I love her. Why do you think I'm still unmarried?" he said sincerely as he approached his family.

"Jason . . ."

Again Jason cut her off. "I'm sorry if I wasn't there for the three of you. I'm really sorry. I promise to make it up to you. From now on I will do my best to be there for you."

"It's fine. You had a prophecy to fulfill."

"Yeah. At least we got to meet you. That's good enough for us."

"Thank you, children. Can I have a word with you two in private?" They looked at Rachel for her permission. She nodded.

"Yeah, sure . . . Father." Jason smiled at being called father.

"Follow me."

They followed him to a vacant room beside the training room.

"What is it, Father?"

"I just wanted to ask your consent."

"For?"

"I wanted to propose to your mother and I'm not going to do it without your permission."

" Really, Father? That's great. You have my consent."

"I agree with my idiotic brother here. Go ask her, Father." Nia said while Drake grumbled about being called idiotic.

"Thank you." He hugged the two of them.

 **Sorry for the erratic updates. Internet's hard to get from where I am.  
Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for those who are reading this story. Hope you'll keep on reading. Thanks again, guys!**


	10. Proposal

**Hey, I'm really, really sorry for not updating in several weeks. I'll try to make it up to you my awesome readers by posting not one, not two, but three chapters! How's that, guys? I hope I made you happy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyonders Trilogy and its characters. They all belong to Brandon Mull. I only own this story's plot.**

 **CHAPTER 10: PROPOSAL**

 **S** o what did you talk about? Care to share it?" Rachel asked as she looked at the grinning faces of the three. Jason and Drake had similar idiotic grins on their faces while Nia's grin threatened to split her face.

"You'll know soon, Mom. Soon . . ."

"Oh come on. Tell me."

"We'll _let_ Father tell you."

"Tell me what? Jason?"

"This," he said as he took Rachel's hand and knelt in front of her. He took a deep breath and continued, "Rachel Marie Woodruff, will you marry me?"

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for those who are reading this story. Hope you'll keep on reading. Thanks again, guys!**


	11. Proclamation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyonders Trilogy and its characters. They all belong to Brandon Mull. I only own this story's plot.**

 **CHAPTER 11: PROCLAMATION**

 **Y** es, Jason!" Rachel replied softly. She kissed him when he stood up. He was shocked at first but he eventually kissed her back. They broke apart when they realized that they weren't alone. They turned to Nia and Drake and found them covering each other's eyes.

"Mom, Dad, you done yet?" Jason and Rachel blushed at this.

Jason cleared his throat to reply, "Yeah . . . Sorry about that. I got carried away."

"No, it's okay. It was my fault. I started it." Their blush were starting to subside now.

"So when do you plan to get married?"

"Actually, the moment she accepted it sealed our marriage. It's the tradition here in Lyrian. The marriage ceremony is just the celebration," Jason answered Drake.

"Okay. What are we gonna do now?"

"I'm going to introduce you to the citizens. I think they will be joyous that their Heroine returned . . . on the same day she left Lyrian."

"What? That's today, too? When I left the Beyond, it was the day before my 13th anniversary of leaving Lyrian. And we arrived here yesterday. Do you think it means . . .?"

"It's possible. There might be times wherein the time here in Lyrian and time in the Beyond synchronize."

"Ah, yes I remember now. I read it once, in the Celestine Library."

"What are you gonna do after the proclamation?"

"We're continuing the original plan. We're still going to Trensicourt."

"Okay. But before that, I think you two should change. The citizens will not like to see their Duke dripping with sweat."

"Yeah, sure. Come on, Drake."

Half an hour later, Rachel and the children were standing behind Jason on the balcony of the palace. Jason was addressing his people.

"As you all know today is the thirteenth anniversary of the Heroine's departure from Lyrian. But today we are not only celebrating her departure but also . . . her return!" The people were silent.

Jason continued on, "Citizens of Caberton, I present to you Rachel, the Heroine of Lyrian and the only wizard alive," The people were cheering now. Some were even shouting and whistling. "And my wife!" The crowd became silent once more before they resumed their cheering, this time louder than before. They were cheering Rachel's name. Rachel stepped forward, beside Jason, to wave at the crowd. She almost forgot how enthusiastic Cabertonians were when it comes to her.

After the cheering subside, Jason spoke again, "The Heroine was not alone when she came back here, though. With her is _our_ son Ferrin Drake Io and daughter Nia Elaine. Also, Drake is the current heir to Caberton and shall succeed me when the time comes. His sister shall be his personal adviser when he takes over. Good day, Cabertonians. Enjoy the celebration. We will be leaving for Trensicourt today."

He left the balcony so Rachel and the other two followed him. He summoned one of his servants and told him to get the royal carriage ready for their departure. The servant left and Jason turned to his family, "So, how did you like my speech?"

"It's all right but is Drake really your heir? I thought that you can only be a Duke if you were dubbed by the king in charge."

"Not in my case. You see Caberton is almost as big and as powerful as Trensicourt and Kadara now. Galloran said I could be named king if I wanted but I didn't want. So I still remained a Grand Duke but my power is almost equal to that of a king."

"Okay. So what next?"

"We'll head to the carriage that will take us to Trensicourt. Follow me."

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for those who are reading this story. Hope you'll keep on reading. Thanks again, guys!**


	12. Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyonders Trilogy and its characters. They all belong to Brandon Mull. I only own this story's plot.**

 **CHAPTER 12: ENEMY**

 **S** o, Rachel, how did you get back to Lyrian?"

"I might've used your hippo," she murmured.

"You've what?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I said, we went through the hippo, the one from Vista Point Zoo. Do you remember it?"

"Yeah. So it's still alive, huh?"

Rachel nodded and turned to her daughter. "How did you get here?"

"The acolytes summoned me. But they said they were trying summon you, the Heroine."

"Why?"

"Probably for you to help Lyrian again," Jason answered for Nia.

"Why? What has happened? Is Maldor still alive?"

"No, he's not. But another enemy has risen."

"Who is it?"

Jason looked at her grimly before dropping the bomb. "Maldor's son."

"What?" She looked like she got punched. "What do you mean Maldor's son? Maldor has a son?"

Jason grimaced. "Unfortunately, yes. Maldor _has_ a son. And we get to face him one day. And if he's anything like his father . . . Well, I don't want to say it. Pretty lucky of us. Wouldn't you agree, Rachel?"

"Don't remind me. I still remember that headache from the side effects of my failed commands. How did he have a son anyway? I didn't see any son when I was with him in Felrook."

"Apparently, when he was still hiding in the Beyond, he had a son there. His son first appeared more than a year ago, in Trensicourt; he personally introduced himself to Galloran and stated his intentions fearlessly. "

"Where is he now?"

"My sources told me that he is currently amassing a large army which he will use to take over Lyrian. But these past months he was causing lots of trouble in the East and South Lyrian, although he hasn't touched the Southern Jungle yet."

"How about the Celestine Library?"

"Strangely, he also haven't touched it yet. But it's probably because of the torivors there."

"How many torivors are there?"

"Five, the last time I checked."

"But if there are five there then why do you still have your torivor here? I thought I only asked five to remain."

"Yeah but when Maldor's son appeared, the torivors sent some of their comrades back here to help. They also said that it is necessary to help complete the prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

"I still don't know yet. But I believe Galloran knows it, or at least has some idea about it. That's why I visit Galloran more often nowadays to ask him about it but so far he still hadn't given me a single hint. It's getting frustrating."

"Galloran probably has his reasons. You know him; he has reasons for his every action and decision."

"You're probably right."

Silence followed his reply. None knew what to say. After a while Jason noticed something strange.

"Just a minute. Why are those two suddenly very quiet?"

They were too busy talking that they did not notice that Nia and Drake were already asleep.

"Huh, they fell asleep? They don't usually fall asleep when we travel. The must be really exhausted."

"Of course they are. They're still overcoming their shock."

"I guess you're right."

"You should get some rest, too. We're still a little far from Trensicourt."

"All right." She leaned on Jason's shoulder and immediately fell asleep from exhaustion.

 **Thanks for reading and supporting this story. I'll see you again in . . . I don't know? But I'll be back for review and tell me what you think! Thanks for those who are reading this story. Hope you'll keep on reading. Thanks again, guys!**


	13. Trensicourt

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyonders Trilogy and its characters. They all belong to Brandon Mull. I only own this story's plot.**

 **CHAPTER 13: TRENSICOURT**

Whoa! Trensicourt is big. It might be even bigger than Caberton," Drake marvelled.

"It _is_ bigger than Caberton. It's the capital city of Lyrian after all. It is ruled by King Galloran and was one of the few places that wasn't completely under Maldor's rule when he was still emperor." Jason explained to his children.

"So it's the richest city in all of Lyrian?" Nia inquired.

"Precisely. It is also one of the most powerful when it comes to military prowess. The others being Kadara; the Amar Kabal of the Seven Vales; the Drinlings, although they don't have their own city just their scattered tribes; and of course Caberton." Jason said proudly.

"Caberton improved that much?" Rachel said. She was awoken by their talking and decided to join their conversation.

"So the sleepyhead finally woke up at last."

"Speak for yourself. I seem to recall that you were _always_ the last one to wake up."

" _Were_. I'm different now."

"Well maybe a _bit_ different."

"Oh, yeah. Well you . . ." retorted but was cut off.

"Come on, Mom, Father."

"Welcome back to Trensicourt, milord," A bowing carriage attendant said as he received the carriage that Jason and his family rode said.

"Thank you, Axell. Is King Galloran in the castle?"

"I believe so, milord."

"Well thank you again. And tell your son to get well for me."

"I will, milord. Good day," he said and left to attend to his duties.

Jason, on the other hand, turned back to his family. "Follow me," he said.

 **Thanks for those who are reading this story. Hope you'll keep on reading. Thanks again, guys!**

 **Please review!**


	14. Meeting

**Hey, guys! I'm baaaaack! Well, not fully back, but I'll try to be more active here. I'm really, really sorry for being MIA in . . . 5 months, I think? Please forgive me, guys. To make up for it here's a longer-than-my-usual-update. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyonders Series and its characters. They all belong to Brandon Mull. I only own this story's plot.**

 **M** y Liege, Lord Jason, the Grand Duke of Caberton has arrived."

"Thank you for informing me, Felixe. You may now return to your duties."

"Yes, my Liege."

After the messenger left, King Galloran turned to the men and women, or more specifically the saviors of Lyrian, gathered in his court, "Settle down now. We will begin this council once Jason shows up."

Moments later Jason and his family entered the court. All eyes fell upon them. Rachel, who was wearing a black veil to cover her face, felt happiness rush to her as she once again saw the familiar faces of her friends. She saw Aram in his smaller form with his wife, Brielle, and the Amar Kabals: Kerick, Halco, Andrus, Delissa Jasher, and Farfalee. Almost everyone who helped them in the war against Maldor was present. _This feels like a reunion,_ she thought.

"Ah, Jason, welcome back. I am glad you are safe. How was your travel?"

"It was fine, my Liege. More than fine actually."

"How many times do I have to remind you to stop calling me 'my Liege'."

"Forgive me, my Li- I mean, Father, but I am still not used to it."

 _Father?_ Rachel thought. _How did it happen?_

"All right! You're forgiven," Galloran said happily before continuing, "Who are your companions, my son."

"Oh, yes! Pardon my rudeness," Jason apologized. He faced everyone in the room before continuing, "Lords and Ladies, I present to you my wife, Rachel, the Heroine of Lyrian!" Gasps were heard inside the room as Rachel took off her veil. "And our children, Ferrin Drake Io and Nia Elaine."

More gasps were heard then everyone stood up to welcome Rachel and the twins. Jasher and Farfalee were the first to reach them.

Farfalee hugged her before tearily saying, "We missed you! How have you been these past years?"

"I missed all of you, too, Farfalee. Everything's been very different back in Earth."

"When did you return?" Jasher asked.

"Just last night actually."

"How were you able to return? Were you summoned again?" It was Farfalee who asked.

"No actually. I followed Nia here. She was probably summoned by the acolytes by accident while they were trying to summon me."

"So these are your children," Jasher said after realizing that the two children were quiet.

Rachel smiled before replying, "Yes. This is Drake and Nia. Children, this is Farfalee and her husband, Jasher."

Farfalee started tearing up and suddenly hugged Drake.

"Drake! I missed you, my brother," she cried.

"I don't-" he tried to say but one look from his mother made him change his mind. Instead he just hugged the crying woman back.

After a while Farfalee let go from the hug and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry. It's just that I really missed my brother. You have the same name you know, Drake."

Drake nodded, "Yeah. Mom told me about him. He was my hero next from my father, you know. I'm really thankful to him because without him my parents wouldn't be alive today. And neither would we be. He's really brave, fighting that Torivor so that Father could complete his mission. He sacrifice himself to save his friends and help everyone in the war."

Farfalee once more burst into tears. Seeing her tears, Drake panicked, "Wait! Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

She shook her head. "No, you did not make me cry, Drake. And I'm not sad. I'm actually happy that someone admires my brother so much even though he's already gone."

Jasher put his arm around his wife to comfort her. He excused the two of them and guided Farfalee back to their seats to let her rest for a while.

After the couple left Aram and Brielle came up to them. She first hugged Brielle. They became a bit close before she had to leave for the Beyond. She then hugged Aram. They asked how she was and how she came back. She gave them the same answers before introducing to them her children.

"You're Aram?" Drake asked after they were introduced.

"Yes, young man."

"But, but . . . you're . . ." Drake was not able to finish his sentence because he could believe what he was seeing.

Aram chuckled, "Small?"

Drake only nodded. "Yes, I am. But only in daytime. At night, I am different."

"Oh!" It was Drake's only reply.

"Your face was epic, Drake! Did you forget that he is half-giant **(AN: Is the term correct? 'Cause I already forgot.)**? He can change forms!" Nia teased.

Drake looked down in embarrassment. Of course he'll be small! Now he remembered his mother's stories about Aram. His father is a giant who also changes form, a dwarf in the day and a giant at night, while his mother is a human who is dwarfish in size.

Nia ruffled her brother's hair. While the others chuckled. Aram and his wife then left. Other people approached them and welcomed Rachel back. They were also introduced to Nia and Drake. After almost everyone had greeted them, one last person approached them.

Rachel and hugged him as he came close.

"Galloran."

 **Guys, again I'm really sorry for being MIA. Lots of things happened here in my side of the globe. School stuffs and . . . general laziness got in the way. Add to it that I have like 5 books I still haven't finished reading 'cause I lost my enthusiasm for them. So I had to find again my eagerness in reading so that I could read and write more.**

 **To those who reviewed, I really appreciate you support. I won't promise that I'll always update now but I'll keep on writing it 'till the end. Whether it will take me months or years, I'll finish this story no matter what! Thanks for the support, guys! Love ya'll!**

 **Please review!**

 **P.S. Any news update about B. Mull's works? Please PM me if you got any. Haven't had time to check for updates. Thanks!**

 **P.P.S. This is a totally unrelated question but, who saw the latest update in the Fairy Tail Manga? My imagination about Zeref having a child came true! Though in my head its a daughter, but oh well! Try seeing it, guys. Fairy Tail's a really great manga.**


End file.
